Key Saga 02 : Stolen Goods
by Spencers13
Summary: Endri gets a mysterious phone call that leads to far away places and painful cirumstances.


This is intended to run with the "Beetlejuice Afterlife" series of mine, which includes two stories thus far: "A New Beginning" and "Dark Shadows".

The grouping this story belongs to is the "Key Saga", wherein there are several stories documenting some events that took place while my OC's, Kyle and Endri, were traveling Earth, looking for the Worm Gate Keys to take to the Neitherworld. This story and any other subsequent stories in the Key Saga all are set before the events that occur in "A New Beginning".

**There is not even a mention of Beetlejuice or Lydia in this story!** Not your cup of tea? Don't drink it.

* * *

— Key Saga —  
Stolen Goods

Spencers13 / Feb 13-14, 2006  
Beta Reader – Rachel  
PG-13  
TimeBase : Key Saga circa May, 1993; Episode 02 from Kyle's POV

It was late when Endri's phone rang, shrill in the quiet of the room. It was startling.

We were staying in another hotel, this one a Days Inn, somewhere in northern Nebraska. It was spring out now, the second spring my partner and I had seen together since we first teamed up. (We'd been partners just over a year now.) It was kind of chilly still, but not bone-chilling frigid as it was last month. A comfortable cool that you'd only need a light jacket to brave. A lot warmer than springs in Montana, even though we weren't too awfully far from my home state.

I missed my little hometown. Brown Hill. A tiny, insignificant speck on the map, but it was home. **Was** home. Now I was packing my few belongings every week or so and trekking off to someplace else in our search of the Keys. I wasn't used to the constant up and go, move, move, move lifestyle. Endri had it down to a science, though. I was trying to follow his lead, but it was difficult. I had to wonder if I'd ever get used to it.

"Hello," my parter grunted into his cellphone, voice as level as ever.

It rather surprised me that Endri was receiving a call, now of all times. Well, it surprised me that he was receiving a call at all. He's just not the type you'd picture using a cellphone…or any phone in general.

He remained quiet as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. I could hear the sound of a voice carrying over to my vantage point on one of the two beds in the room, but I couldn't distinguish what it was saying, only that it sounded male.

I had been sitting in bed and reading a magazine I bought today, "Tech". Fascinating stuff, but, dare I say, a little lacking in imagination. I could dance circles around some of those so-called 'experts'. But being my modest self, I never spoke up about how wrong they were and how right I was. Sometimes I had actually been proven wrong, and that taught me quickly: make sure you go over everything in detail before speaking up…saves face.

"Tell me what's wrong," Endri said calmly, turning slightly more away from me, but doing nothing else to make the conversation more private. He probably didn't care that I could hear, that or he was hoping my nose was too stuck in the magazine to pay attention to what he was doing.

The voice on the phone now sounded panicked, but that was all I could discern.

"Slow down," he growled, trying to stay calm. I'd heard that tone before when he would speak to me sometimes. I was proud to say that I could drive him to the point of strangling me, and even more proud to know that he wouldn't do it. He had great restraint. I had to snicker to myself and hide my face in my magazine, hoping Endri wouldn't hear.

"What!" he shouted, startling me into seriousness. "When!" I paused all thought so I wouldn't miss what was going on, straining my ears to see if I could hear what the voice on the phone was saying. I knew it wasn't my business, but if Endri and I were partners, then it should be. Maybe I could help if there was a need for it.

"How much is missing?… Are you certain?…… And where were you when this was happening?" he growled. I could just hear the scowl in his voice. "What!" he shouted again, startling me, again. "How bad is it?"

Damn, what could be going on?

"No, I'm more concerned for you at the moment. How badly are you injured?" he pressed. "Tell me now, boy!"

I winced at his anger. Boy? So he must be talking to a younger man? Where was the call coming from? How did Endri know that person? Sure as the sun shines in the daytime, I would bug my partner for those answers and more.

Some strange words flowed from my blonde partner's lips then. The force at which they were spat could only mean they were of the colorful nature too. I kept forgetting he could speak more than one language. I hadn't found out how many yet, but our partnership was still relatively new.

"_Fool…_" he whispered with a slight shake of his head. "I will be there as soon as I can. Stay there. Keep warm. If they come back, do not resist, do you understand me?… Do you understand me!" he shouted, tension shooting down his body, sending his fist pounding to the dresser in front of him. "Good. I'm coming now." He clicked off his phone and shoved it into a pocket inside his trench coat before slinging it on.

Like lightning, I was up and tossing my forgotten magazine aside. "What's going on?"

"None of your business." 

Typical.

"It sounded serious," I pressed, tempting fate.

Endri ignored me, going about and gathering his things, shoving them into his large duffel bag with a lot less care and more haste than he usually employed. That alone had alarm bells ringing in my head.

"Endri?"

"I said it's none of your business!" he shouted, slamming a dirty shirt into his bag and glaring at me with black glasses. "I'm going off for a while. You will stay here until I return. That's all you need to know." He resumed his hasty packing.

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Just continue searching for the keys via satellite. That should provide you with more than enough work," he grumbled, jogging into the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush and shampoo.

When he returned, I asked, "Endri, please tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help, huh?"

"You cannot."

How negative was that?

"Oh, come-on."

"What part of 'no' and 'it's none of your business' do you not understand!" he hissed, bearing white teeth at me. He was such an animal at heart. I wonder if he realized that.

"Oh, I understand it perfectly. I just choose to ignore it because you're being stubborn in the face of genuinely offered assistance." I frowned and crossed my arms. "Where are you going?"

He sighed, probably realizing I wasn't going to leave him alone about it. Well, he'd had experience with my persistence before and knew I didn't let up until he caved. I was grateful for that because he caved faster and faster these days…especially when I crossed my arms and glared at him in my little 'knowing' way.

"I'm going to Norway," he relented for now.

"Norway! That's on the other side of the planet! You're just going to drop everything and go halfway around the wor—"

"Shut up!" Endri yelled, nearly making my ears ring. "You know nothing of the importance of this, so don't you dare try to belittle it!"

"Our work?"

"Can wait."

I blinked. "Well…then it **must** be important."

He zipped up his duffel with a quick jerk of his arm, staring at me the entire time. "It is."

I nodded, seeing the seriousness in his body language and hearing it in his voice. Something had happened, something important to Endri was amiss. That didn't happen every day. Not by a long shot. For the longest time, actually, up until he got that phone call, I thought that nothing in the world mattered to my partner except his attaining revenge on someone of his past by way of the Neitherworld Worms—a goal I shared, which was why we were currently partners. And since we were partners, his problems were mine, just as he had made my problems his. He helped me get over my intense depression over the deaths of my girls, helped me to quit smoking, and most recently, got me to quit drinking beer too. (I'm still allowed the occasional casual drink.) And I hadn't done much to return the favors—never had the opportunity to. Well, here was my chance.

With a decisive sniff, I went around to my bed and picked up my own duffel bag sitting beside it, tossing it onto the mattress. As quickly as I could, I unzipped it and began packing my belongings into it.

"What are you doing?" Endri asked, standing beside his bed and packed duffel, watching me with an undeterminable quirk to his eyebrows.

"Packing my stuff," I said nonchalantly, heading over to the desk and closing up my computer, pulling the plugs and carting the wires over to my bag. They spilled out from between my fingers like limp spaghetti noodles as I held them over the duffel and shuffled them down into it with haste.

"Why?"

I looked up at him for a moment and smiled nicely. "I'm coming with you."

He grunted at that, shaking his head. "No, you're not. You're staying here."

I just continued to pack, talking as I worked. "Come-on, Endri. Think about it. If I stay here, things will start getting expensive. It's sixty-five bucks a night as it is for both of us. And if just I stay here alone, that's sixty-five bucks for one person. Multiply that for, say, two weeks while you're gone. Plus, you'll be spending money for airfare and accommodations and food while you're over there. And as you said once, our funds aren't bottomless. It would be cheaper if I came with you. Oh, and as an added bonus, I just might be able to help you too." I smirked, knowing I had him.

"You're staying," he huffed, picking up his duffel bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder. He turned and went for the door.

"Dammit, Endri!" I shouted, running over and stopping him with a hand to his arm. I glared at him, sure that my blue eyes were cutting through the dark barrier of his glasses and boring into his unknown colored eyes. "We're partners, Endri. If there's something wrong with you, I **want** to help. You've done it for me. Let me do it for you now. I don't know what's wrong, and you don't need to tell me all the details. But if I can help, I'm going to. Please." My look turned pleading. "Don't shut me out this time."

He looked at me for a while, subtly chewing on the inside of his mouth as he thought. That or he was grinding his teeth in anger. But he wasn't scowling, so I felt safe in that respect. The thick hair on his head surrounded his face and allowed those strangely pointed ears of his to poke out through the strands, giving him the look of a contemplating lion. It was actually kind of eerie…but in an oddly comforting way. I guess because I thought lions were not only dangerous…but protective and honorable to other pride members. I was just arrogant enough to consider myself a member of Endri's pride, knowing for almost sure that he would look after me, and hoping that he would allow me to do the same in return.

"I'll see you when I get back, Bennington," he said quietly, turning and exiting the room with haste.

I didn't realize what happened until the door shut in my face. Arrogant prick! Just for that, I was going to smoke a pack a day just to piss him off! I was not a violent man, but sometimes he just made me want to punch a hole in the wall. Or his face. Yeah, make a dent in that pretty face of his, knock a tooth out, something longer-lasting than a bruise. Then I'd take a picture of the damage as a reminder to him that he'd better not cross me like that ever again or he'd get worse. Jackass! Absolute, complete, undeniable shi—

A click sounded in the door's lock before it swung open, revealing Endri in the doorway again. I stared at him from across the room, only realizing then that I had been pacing madly in frustration. One of his pale hands rested on the silver knob as he leaned there, the other hand holding around the strap of his bag. He stared back at me for a while, going back to that contemplating lion look.

Finally, he said, "Finish packing. Let's go."

With a barely contained grin, I rushed to comply, nearly forgetting my trench coat and boots. We **both** left the hotel and headed for the airport ten minutes later.

"Wow," I marveled as Endri and I pulled our rented car up to a lovely old house situated on a wooded hillside somewhere in southern Norway between Oslo, the capitol, and the coastal city of Stavanger. The mountains were breathtaking. The air was the cleanest I had ever breathed. Everywhere you could see ground there were emerald grasses and scattered flower bushes. A quaint dirt path led up the hillside at the right of the house and disappeared into the trees.

The house itself was well-maintained and welcoming, made of stone and wood to form sturdy comfort. Neatly trimmed bushes and beds of flowers surrounded the foundation, and a lush garden sat about five yards off to the left. It was beautiful.

The faint sounds of baying reached my ears from somewhere to the left, and I assumed it was sheep and that they belonged to the owner of the house, whoever that was. I assumed it was the person who called Endri the day before yesterday.

My partner wasted no time in rushing up to the front door, leaving me and all our stuff in the car. I jumped out and followed, not really surprised when Endri only pounded a couple times on the door before opening it himself and darting inside. I couldn't assume anything at the moment, whether he knew the person living here, how close they were, or if Endri just always barged in without asking. I was a little more discreet, however, by shyly poking my head into the doorway and tapping my knuckles against the jamb.

"Hello?"

I didn't expect an answer, nor did I actually receive one. Footsteps clunked on the wooden floor somewhere in the house, so I gingerly let myself in and followed the sound. I had peeked into two rooms before finding Endri in the room adjacent to the master bedroom. He was leaning over the bed, and I heard mumbling. The blankets moved slightly, and I realized that someone was lying there. Carefully and quietly, I eased into the room and stood near the foot of the bed.

And elderly man lay there, breathing shallowly and staring up at Endri like he couldn't believe the guy was there. My partner was avidly checking the old man's vitals, feeling his pulse and temperature and watching his breathing.

"Moorlan," Endri said softly to him, cupping the wrinkly old face.

The man sighed as if a great weight had been taken off of his chest. "Mahster…yee've coome bahck," he said with a thick accent.

Master?

"_Shhh_…" Endri cooed, stroking the old man's cheek. "Yes, I'm here. How do you feel?"

Moorlan licked his dry lips and swallowed with what looked like some difficulty. "Ben better. But better now that yee've coome bahck."

"Let me take a look for myself." Endri peeled the blankets back from the old man's small frame and gently undid the buttons of his pajama shirt. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of such large, ugly bruises that nearly covered Moorlan's chest and abdomen. What had happened to him! Did he fall? Was Endri supposed to be taking care of him or something, and the old man hurt himself in Endri's absence?

Some colorful cursing in another language escaped my partners lips. "How dare they…" he hissed quietly, gently laying a hand to a bruised side and cupping the darkly tinted skin.

"I treed to stoop 'em, Mahster…but thee's jus' too many o'em. An' they's so young. Forgeeve me…" Moorlan lamented, staring up at Endri like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

My partner licked his lips and shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, Moorlan. You shouldn't have stood in their way."

"'Tis me duty, Mahster! Whut I leeve for!" the old man argued forcefully. Unfortunately, it winded him something fierce.

"_Shhh_…" Endri cooed again, reaching up to wipe the sweat from Moorlan's face as gently as he could.

The old man's eyes finally drifted down to me, almost immediately frowning in curiousness. "Wh-Who be that? Someone to reeplace thees doddereeng ol' fool?" he moaned pitiably. The tone of his voice implied that if Endri were to say yes, it would tear him apart.

"No," my partner shushed him. "He's an acquaintance. I thought he could be of help, so I brought him along. This is Kyle."

I ignored the implication that I was just a tool that may or may not be useful. Instead, I eased up next to Endri and reached down, taking the old man's hand into my own. His wrinkled skin was incredibly soft along the back of his hand, but softened calluses covered each finger tip and the pad of his palm. That man was no stranger to hard work, even, it seemed, in his old age. "Hello, Moorlan. It's nice to meet a friend of Endri's. I just wish the circumstances were better."

Moorlan nodded and I felt slight pressure around my fingers. The poor man was so weak. "Aye…me too."

"Have you eaten?" Endri asked, butting back in.

The old man shook his head, eyes fluttering, trying to stay open but losing the battle.

"I'll get you something. Rest for now." Endri gently buttoned the man's shirt back up and pulled the blankets back over him.

"I…shuld reely…" Moorlan tried, his voice strained and thick.

"No," my partner hushed, running his fingers back through thin silver hair that was about as short as mine. "This time, I'll cook for you. Now rest. I'll be back soon." He gazed at what I could only assume was his old friend for a few moments more before turning and exiting the room with a purposeful stride.

Quickly, I nodded to Moorlan who had his eyes closed anyway and jogged after my partner, determined to know what the hell was going on.

I found Endri in the kitchen, bustling about, making what already smelled like chicken broth. I noticed a box of chicken bullion cubes sitting on the counter next to the older-looking stove.

"Endri, what's going on? Who is that man?" I asked straight off. I figured I deserved some answers at that point.

He sighed and stirred the heating water, relenting because he knew I'd never shut up until I had what I wanted. "He's the caretaker of this place…and an old friend. He also looks after my personal possessions, which seem to have been stolen a few days ago. He tried to stop the thieves, but…"

I swallowed. "I saw. How could anyone do that to an old man?"

Endri only grit his teeth and continued stirring.

"And why did you allow him to keep looking after your stuff when you knew he was so old? What if he fell and hurt himself? You're not here. How would he have gotten help?"

"He's always been strong and determined. He wouldn't have taken well to me 'retiring' him." He sighed deeply. "It would have broken his heart to not be able to…do anything for me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You mean serve you. Why does he call you master?"

Endri held his tongue on that one.

"Endri…"

"I saved his life once," he growled at me. "Ever since, he's insisted on being at my beck and call, despite my efforts to dissuade him. And believe me, I tried."

"How long ago was that?"

My partner glared at me through black shades, stilling his stirring hand as he growled, "That…is something that is not your business."

I huffed in irritation and crossed my arms, looking away from that infuriating guy. My gaze fell around the kitchen, neatly made and homey. It wasn't the kind of country kitchen I was used to, but it looked welcoming all the same. The floor was wooden and scuffed from years of feet treading over it. The wooden table was surrounded by four matching chairs, all with delicate carvings around their edges and legs. The ceramic-lined sink was old and carried scrapes, chips, and a few small rust spots, but was still charming and clean. Every cupboard door was worn around the edges. Every counter had seen its own share of use. Creamy sheer curtains hung in each open window, gently flowing into the room, being pushed by the light breeze from outside.

The entire room and now the smell from the heating broth eased into my bones and took the tension back out. What a lovely place.

"Go bring in our things," Endri grunted. It was as if he knew just how long to wait for me to calm down, like he knew what the environment would do to me, before saying anything to me again. There was no real order in his voice, and I didn't take it as one.

I turned and left to abide his request.

So that was where the little dirt trail to the right of the house led. Up into the woods, winding, curling, getting you lost and back on track again until you reached the end. It was a cliff face that reached miles high, or at least seemed to. Vines and overgrowth covered most of it, but the grey stone showed through sporadically, a reminder that there was a very solid barrier behind all the green leafage.

And right where the trail ended—or rather 'vanished'—was a cave entrance, it's deceptive foliage cover torn away and strewn about the ground, leaving it naked for anyone to see.

I heard Endri's grunt of irritation ahead of me before he ducked and went inside, leaving specific instructions for me to stay out and wait for him to come back. Bummer, I wanted to go in too. But I knew better than to cross my partner when his mood was so sour. So I stayed outside and perched up against a tree, hands in my pockets and sighing in resignation.

A place like that was certainly and odd spot to stow one's personal belongings if you asked me. Sure, it offered good security so long as no one found it, but that would leave it up to random chance that no one would. Booby-traps could also be implemented, and I wouldn't put it past Endri to rig traps for trespassers, but they could also be circumvented. No security system was flawless. Nothing stayed hidden forever. And it only depended on how long Endri's possessions were hidden here as to how lucky he was that they were stolen only now.

It had me wondering. All of it. Why would Endri stow his stuff here, of all places? Who was Moorlan, really? Was it true that the old man pledged his services to Endri because he saved the guy's life? It'd been known to happen. 'Oh, you saved my life! How can I ever repay you? I am forever in your debt!' That type of thing. It can be a real life-altering experience, someone saving your life. Some people just dealt with it in different ways.

I swallowed and closed my eyes, tipping my head back to lean against the rough bark of the tree. Endri had even saved my life. Right when we first met too. I was such a mess then, full of despair and hopelessness. I only saw one way out and tried to take it. I wasn't surprised to have been wrong in that decision. I'm glad I was, in fact. I know now, that even though I still suffered from the loss of my girls, the sun still shone every day and the moon still glowed every night. I could now rest assured that life went on. Even now, when I chance to take a look around, there was life all around me. And as long as life persisted…there was hope. And I really had to thank Endri for making me realize that.

Moorlan. That poor old man. He's back in the house now, lying in bed, in pain. He took a major beating from whoever violated that cave. I was afraid for him, for his health. He didn't look good, nor was he getting any better. In fact, he was getting worse. When Endri and I left the house about forty-five minutes ago, his skin was all pasty and sweaty. I had a feeling he was sick and his internal injuries were worse than what it seemed on the outside. Endri wouldn't let me get too close to the old man to see anything clearer after I first was introduced, though. He was protective of Moorlan…fiercely. I'd already had my hand whacked away from him when I tried to reach and feel his temperature. I had glared at my partner, but backed away respectfully. It really wasn't my turf to be crossing, and I realized that. I just wanted to help.

The monstrous roar of a man echoed out from the cave, startling me out of my thoughts. I stood straight and took a few paces toward the entrance, worried that maybe Endri had hurt himself somehow, maybe on a booby-trap that hadn't been tripped. If there **were** booby-traps in there. I was kind of glad I didn't go in now.

"**Sons of bitches!**" I heard Endri scream.

The loud crack of rock exploding against rock made me jump. More sounds of destruction followed. I was pretty sure the red flashlight my partner was carrying had become a victim. Then the foul language came, echoing out of the cave in forms of colorful rainbows if they could be seen. He was speaking so fast and in so many tongues that the echoing sounds began to ripple back into themselves, the end result sounding like there were ten people in there talking simultaneously. It all ended with another roar of anger. Then there was nothing.

When a few minutes had passed, and still Endri had not surfaced, I decided to bite the bullet and plunge head-first into the shark tank. I was worried. He didn't have to deal with all this by himself. I straightened my shirt and took a firm hold on my resolve. And I wouldn't allow him to be alone in this, not as long as I breathed. Time to pay back a little for what he had done for me. (I need not go into the long hours of therapy sessions he gave me to get me to quit smoking. I owed him big for that alone.)

In I went.

It was dark and I had to walk slowly, one foot in front of the other, one hand on the wall and the other out in front of me, hoping not to run into anything. You could still stub a toe, even while wearing shoes. Learned that the hard way once. Carefully, I tread on until I felt the walls widening outward into a room. Some light filtered in then, flickering orange light from way far away, in another cavern offset from this one, I assumed. It was just enough to allow me to see the black silhouette of a man hunched on the floor near the middle of the room.

Slowly, I eased over, releasing the wall to take my chances. I nearly made it all the way too, if not for that little bit of upraised rock. My right foot caught it, my arms flailed outward, but there was nothing to grab onto. With a light cry of alarm then a huff as the air left my lungs, I hit the rocky floor hard, chest and palms first. I jarred my chin and rattled my teeth, nearly bit my tongue too. That hurt. I laid there for a while in misery, sucking dirt and moaning lowly in pain, indulging in a little self-pity.

"You're so graceful, Bennington," I heard Endri's voice right next to me. He sounded like he was indulging in a little self-pity himself. Odd, for Endri.

And I hadn't realized that when I fell, I fell right next to him. He was sitting not a foot away.

"I try," I grunted, forcing myself up on my elbows and rolling onto my right side, facing him.

"What are you doing in here?"

I smiled at his dark features, unable to see them. "You never came out. So I came in."

"To bother me?"

With a grunt, I sat up, lazily dusting my shirt off and feeling a few thready holes that weren't there before. Wonderful. "No… I thought maybe something was wrong."

Endri sniffed in disdain. "Of course something's wrong. Everything I owned has been stolen! All that's left is this!" He held something small out, but I couldn't see it, and when I reached to take it, he yanked it away again. "I'm not having a great day, Bennington, and you aren't helping much. Just…" he sighed tiredly, his form sagging, "just leave."

I shook my head at him. "I won't leave to let you deal with this by yourself." I lifted what I was sure was a skinned hand and laid it to Endri's arm, ignoring the intense sting the contact brought to my appendage. "I'm here for you."

But a second later, I wasn't there anymore. I was flat on my back with a sore spot spreading over my right shoulder. He actually hit me to get me away!

"I don't **want** you here!" he growled. "I should have left you in that hotel room. You're useless to me here—in my way!"

"And so what was I there? Your tool? Something handy that gets the job done?" I snapped, unable to bite back the irrational pissiness. I was a slave to my emotions. Always would be. And he was so not taking his woes out on me.

He didn't answer, and that just made me angrier. To me, it was just as good as saying yes to all of the above. "Bastard."

I really needed to note to myself something very important. When Endri was pissed off, do not instigate him further. Because I was learning that lesson swiftly, if his fists in my shirt and knee digging into my thigh to keep my legs pinned was any indication. His breath was hot as it gusted over my nose, and with every exhale came a distinct but quiet growl.

I knew he wouldn't **hurt** me, hurt me…but that didn't mean I wasn't a little alarmed at the moment.

"How dare you," he hissed, voice one solid growl. I'd never heard the like. That was an **irate** man. "You see one **speck** of who I am and assume you know exactly what I 'need'. You know exactly **nothing** about me, Bennington. Not how I feel, not what I think, not what I value. **Nothing. **So keep your prissy little feelings of care and understanding to yourself. I want none of it."

Hurt, I rocked my head a little against the floor, trying to keep my voice steady. "Stop, just…" I had to swallow, "You promised you wouldn't use my feelings against me. You know I feel… You said you wouldn't use my sensitivity against me."

"Your sensitivity is starting to bug me at the moment."

I sniffed. "I'm trying to offer, Endri. I'm trying to give. Am I so useless, so worthless, so unimportant that you'd hit me and threaten me to keep my concern for you to myself?"

"I didn't hit you," he growled with a dangerous edge to his voice. And it made it all the more freaky because I couldn't see his face. Everything was just too dark.

"Yes you did, you hit me in the shoulder when I touched y—"

"I didn't hit you!" he shouted, cutting me off, tightening his grip in my shirt and putting more pressure on my chest and legs.

"Ow…lay off, will ya?" I groaned, wincing.

He released my shirt, but I only had the chance to inhale in relief when his large hands clamped over my shoulders, thumbs digging into my collarbone, fingers wrapping around the base of my neck. He dug in none too gentle-like.

"I did not hit you," he growled again, like he was trying to convince me that he was right…threatening me more like it. His breath hit my nose again, hot and moist.

Something wasn't right. Well, if that wasn't obvious!

"Then…what did you do?" I asked gently, trying not to aggravate him.

"I—" he started, but quieted immediately. I had to wonder if he was about to admit that he hit me, only then to realize himself that he really did.

His grip was really starting to get uncomfortable. His large thumbs were pressing into the tender area around my collarbone painfully, the rest of his fingers bracing against the back of my neck. It was a frightening contrast of warmth and pain.

"Endri…please…"

"I did not hit you," he repeated, voice quieter but still firm.

"Please…"

"I couldn't have."

More pressure on my throat.

"E…Endri…ggk…"

"I would never hit you."

"S-Stop…"

"I'm not abusive to those weaker than myself."

**Bull!**

I was scared! My body was starting to tingle. My ears were ringing. My focus was waning. Endri was choking me to death! And in all honesty…I don't think he realized it.

"Gk…ahg…"

"I…I never admitted this to anyone, but…you're important to me. So I couldn't have hit you. All right? Do you see now?" He bore his weight down on me.

In a last ditch effort to not die or at least pass out, I gathered the air left in my lungs and rasped as loudly as I could, "Stop, Endri, you're hurting me!"

Blessed relief washed over me as his hands flew away from my throat with a soft gasp. I laid and panted, trying to regain my bearings and find equilibrium. The only thing I could think was, _Endri's got problems!_

I felt a tentative touch to my shoulder, and I flinched out of reflex, feeling sorry for it right afterward. Despite nearly being choked to death—and call me crazy for it—I still trusted my partner. He had a moment of weakness, and I happened to bear the brunt of it. That didn't mean I was resigned to be his punching bag, but that did mean I understood that something was seriously wrong, and he still needed my help.

I should laugh at myself. I'm the proverbial annoying little gnat that just won't go away, even if you try to swat it. But this gnat wasn't out to just bug…I was out to offer comfort and help, something Endri needed desperately, whether he admitted it or not.

"Oh…God, Kyle…" Endri moaned, tucking his hands under his arms to either hug himself or keep them away from me. "I…I didn't mean…" I caught his form moving, reaching up to cover his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

Gently, I eased myself up to sit beside him, trying to restrain an achy grunt. I cleared my throat quietly. "Hey…hey, it's okay. Listen, I'm not mad."

He huffed a humorless laugh. "You must be joking."

"No, I'm serious. Look, I understand you're not having a very good day. I said the wrong thing and set you off. I take partial responsibility."

"You—"

"Ah shht! Quiet, partner."

He sighed and sagged, hiding his face between his knees then.

"You're just upset. You happen to find me annoying in my desire to help you not be upset. You just didn't realize you were…hurting me in your attempts to get me to 'buzz off'." There was that gnat reference again. I could really laugh at myself. I sighed and tipped my head back, staring through blackness at a black ceiling. "I just want to help. Can you keep condemning me for that?"

I couldn't believe how quiet it got then. One of those moments where it was so quiet, you could hear the silence ringing in your ears. It made you wonder…did silence really exist? Or was it just a figure of speech? Kind of kept one up at night, didn't it?

"I'm sorry," Endri's voice rasped from between his knees.

"It's okay," I hummed softly, daring to touch his shoulder. You couldn't believe my relief when he did nothing to acknowledge it. So, being the little fate-tempter that I was, I eased closer and wrapped an arm around his back and held his elbow with the opposite hand, effectively encasing him in some sympathy. That was the first time I dared make such a move, and I quickly jotted it down on my mental calendar: one year and five months after we met, Endri allowed me to hug him. Groundbreaking.

There's hope for him yet.

"Endri? You said I don't know how you feel or what you think or what you value…and you're right, I don't. I don't want to assume I do. I have no idea what this cave of yours held, how much was here, or how valuable it was. I don't want to assume that either. But let me ask you this…of all the stuff this cave held, of everything that was stolen…what meant more to you: the monetary value, the collectible aspect, or the sentimentality for the objects themselves?"

There was that quiet again.

"I…I don't know." And he genuinely sounded unsure, confused even, and just a little intrigued by what I was saying. "It was just…it took me so long to accumulate everything…each piece I owned had its own history, intimately woven with mine."

"So they all meant something special to you."

"Yes."

"Just like Moorlan?"

I heard a slight intake of breath and hastened to bring my point to a head.

"So what really meant more, Endri? All of those objects…or the life of the man watching over them? A life you saved at one point. A life that is now dedicated to you…intimately woven with yours."

"Oh, no…" he moaned, running his hands roughly through his hair. "No, no, what have I done? Moorlan…I left him all alone back there. Kyle, I left him all alone to come here and waste time on account of simple objects!" He shrugged out of my hold with ease and jumped up, rushing for the passageway that headed outside, determined to get back to the house, I'm sure.

Great, now I was stuck here until I could painfully maneuver my way— I couldn't finish the thought because Endri was back at my side suddenly, hefting me to my feet and leading me swiftly outside, no damage done. He helped me all the way back to the house, allowing me to lean on him since my knees were all scraped up from falling. And in the warm light of the sun, I was able to asses the damages much easier: scraped palms, knees, and chin; dirt-covered clothes that now sported some holes and loose threading; and I'd have to check later, but I'm sure there were bruises around my throat and shoulder where Endri left some collateral damage. Not bad for twenty minutes. My next record will be fifteen.

We entered the house and he led me to the bathroom where he pulled out a first aid kit and laid it on the counter after depositing me on the toilet lid. He excused himself for a few minutes to check on Moorlan, which gave me time to relax and congratulate myself on a job well done. See? I was of help after all. I wasn't a genius for nothing.

Groaning, I undid my shirt with slow, lethargic movements, hissing when I moved my arms back to pull it off. Falling in a damp, dusty cave could really make the joints ache. My shirt made a blue pool on the floor, instantly turning into one of my night shirts for the holes. Couldn't wear it in public anymore without looking like a hick…or someone that shopped at Wal-Mart. I snorted at my own joke.

A creek caught my attention as the door was moved fully open to allow Endri back into the bathroom. He stopped on the jamb and stared at me, a sort of pained expression pulling at his lips and eyebrows. Then he came the rest of the way in and knelt beside me, tenderly poking at my sore neck and shoulder. Guess there **was** some bruising there after all.

"_Shee-eh_…" he muttered. I didn't think it meant anything, just an utterance. "I…"

I smiled when his voice failed him. "Hey…no sweat."

He swallowed and didn't look like he believed me, but let it go all the same. Quietly, he went about opening the first aid kit and digging though it for some antiseptic while I found a washcloth and wetted it with warm water.

"How's Moorlan?"

Endri continued his search, though his movements seemed a tad more aggressive. "He was sleeping."

"Well, then he probably didn't even miss us." I grunted as I washed the dirt from my face and neck.

"_Mm_."

It was quiet for a while with only the soft swishing sounds of water and cloth, coupled with the occasional grunt of pain as antiseptic was applied and allowed to sting. Endri soon had my hands cleaned, medicated, and wrapped in gauze, along with my knees and a bandage on my chin. He rubbed something that stunk like an eighty-year-old medicine cabinet into my bruises, telling me that it would help them heal faster. I coughed as the potent fumes choked me, thinking I'd pass out and wake up in a few days and be healed, wondering if it was magic or something, when only time was my healer.

Finally, when all was patched up and I was itching to go change into some sweatpants, Endri stood and carefully put the healing products back to their rightful places. I was to the door when my partner's voice stopped me cold.

"He's dying."

"What?" I asked, turning back.

"Moorlan…he's dying," Endri repeated, staring at his hands as they slowly moved to close the first aid kit's lid.

I was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can't we do anything for him?" I was starting to get a little jittery and scared. I didn't like it when people died. Especially in close proximity to me. "Take him to a hospital!"

"I can't."

"What! Why not!"

He shook his head sadly, gripping the little white and red kit like it would help him stay afloat. "It's too late. He's too old. His body…can't handle the stress of healing after being so damaged."

It was horrible. So awfully horrible! And obviously, fairness wasn't even a factor.

I knew my feelings on death. I hated it. And just because I hated it, it dogged me ceaselessly. Like I was a gnat to Endri, death was a gnat to me. But I didn't know Endri's feelings on it. And I'm not sure I ever would, seeing as he kept his emotions so well-contained on every subject. Except anger. Anger was always quick to escape his barricade. On knowing that, I assumed he would be angry if Moorlan were to die.

My partner slammed the kit back into the cupboard and closed the door with more force than necessary.

Yes, angry was definitely on target.

He turned and walked passed me though the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To sit with my boy," was all he replied.

His boy? I didn't understand. Oh…his 'servant boy'. Yet somehow…I didn't believe that was the true meaning behind the endearment.

Moorlan was dead. He died late last night with Endri hovering over him, holding his hand and stroking his withered pale cheek, gently guiding him into nothingness. I had been honored when my partner allowed me to remain in the room the whole time—to witness such proceedings firsthand—to witness Endri lowering his shields so completely.

Moorlan had apologized for 'failing his master'. But Endri wouldn't hear any of it. He kept saying how proud he was of his 'boy', how much he regretted staying away for so long. Soon though, the words of regret faded to words of remembrance and comfort. My parter sang to him, some strange old song I had never heard, but Moorlan loved it, smiling and nodding, letting his happy tears fall and enjoying his 'master's' attention when Endri wiped them away.

I had never seen anyone so single-mindedly devoted in all my life. I really had to wonder just what Endri did to save that man's life. Or how much in jeopardy that life was in when it was saved to create such strong bonds of loyalty.

It was amazing.

At one point, Moorlan expressed his fear of death, of the unknown. And Endri said something to him, something that had me toiling and still has me toiling, will for a long time to come, I think.

"_You need not fear death. Trust me when I say, it is not the end. You're merely taking another step in existence. You are becoming something great. You are going to walk a bright and shining path…that I only wish I could have._"

Though it had me clawing for meanings, Moorlan seemed to understand right away, smiling broadly and nodding, thanking his master for caring for him and believing in him.

And then he slipped away, slowly, calmly, quietly. I couldn't help but shed tears, the scene before me entirely touching my soul. Endri kissed the old man's forehead before resting his own to it, carding his fingers through the silvery hair and caressing the thumb of his opposite hand over a soft wrinkly cheek. He had sat there a while, not moving, cradling someone he obviously cared a lot about. And suddenly, I felt out of place. I didn't belong there anymore, didn't think I ever did. But just before I rose to leave him in peace, Endri's quiet voice asked me to go anyway. I stood and reached out, held his shoulders in either hand in reassurance, then turned and made myself scarce.

It was more than an hour later before he came out, his face looking flushed. I wouldn't allow myself to believe he had been crying, even though the occasion more than called for it. I would never believe it until the day I saw it with my own eyes.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, where I had taken up residence at the table, head lying on my folded arms and sobbing, envying Endri because he could sit there and touch his dearly departed all he wanted, mourn them properly and take his time saying goodbyes. I never had that privilege with my girls. There was nothing left to mourn…only pieces.… Oh, God…

He had come over to me, and I just stared up at him, tears filling my eyes and trailing over my cheeks, face surely flushed red. He gently picked me out of my chair, reached up to me and carded his fingers through my hair like he did with Moorlan's, staring hard into my eyes—I knew, even though I couldn't see his.

"_You feel so much…even for someone you don't know?_" he had asked me, a slight tremble in his voice.

I swallowed thickly and dropped my gaze. "_He was your friend.… He meant a lot to you._"

His fingers tightened slightly in my hair and on my arm, getting my attention. I looked back up into his face and sniffed, watching him watch me. His features contorted into a pained grimace as he stared at me, and it was then that I put two and two together.

Back in the cave, my partner had said that I was important to him. Moorlan was important to him too…and Endri had just lost him.

"_P-Partner…_" I had moaned in emotional upheaval, fisting my fingers into the sleeves of his grey shirt.

And just like that, he had pulled me in and held me tightly, drowning in the knowledge that he still had something left, something important to hold onto. I took a dip in the same pool, myself. We took our time because it was what we both seemed to need at the moment. Quiet, strong, solid reassurance.

I doubted it would ever happen again, but it was nice while it lasted.

All day today, Endri was outside, down over the hill a little ways to the left of the empty old house, digging a grave for his departed. He refused to come inside, working diligently, shirtless, filthy, and sweat-soaked. I took him water all throughout the day, and made him at least break for food several times. I tried to offer my help, but he adamantly refused, saying it was something he needed to do himself. I complied out of respect.

There were at least four other plots nearby, each with stones that were increasingly weathered from one to the next. I assumed it was family members of Moorlan's, but experience had taught me that one should never assume with Endri involved.

By the end of the day, the grave was complete, and my partner was so sore and tired from so much digging that I had to support him on my shoulders and nearly drag him back into the house. I drew a bath for him and helped him into it, then left to allow him to soak in the hot water and ease the soreness from his muscles. He emerged an hour later, moving lethargically, but looking more relaxed and a hell of a lot cleaner.

He had some bottles in his hand, clear bottles with amberish liquid inside them. I didn't get a chance to ask what they were for before he quietly entered Moorlan's bedroom and closed the door with a soft click.

I understood then. He was probably going to prepare the body by rubbing oils into the skin.

Idly, I wondered, as I sat at the kitchen table again, nursing a cup of hot coffee, letting it double as a hand warmer. I wondered if it was some ritual, if Endri was in there performing some time-honored traditions in honor of his friend. Somehow, I could just see that.

The next day was the day my partner and I laid his dear friend to permanent rest.

Endri had carefully, meticulously wrapped the body in white linen from head to toe, taking his time. Then, after sitting next to it for another hour, he finally stood and took the body into his arms. He carried it slowly out of the house with me a few steps behind.

I had made it a point to be nearby for Endri these last couple days. I could tell he appreciated the gesture too with the gentle smiles and occasional pats on the arm. And just once more, after he had come out from preparing his friend's body for burial, he pulled me out of my chair and held me again, pushing his hand through my white hair and gently fisting it in his fingers. It was what he had done with Moorlan while he was alive, and I'm sure afterward too, so I allowed it, knowing it was something Endri seemed to need at the time.

"_I'm here,_" was all I had said to him. And it was enough.

Gently now, Endri laid his friend's body on the cool earth at the bottom of the plot. He stood next to it for a few minutes, staring down at the linen-covered body, maybe saying some silent respects. Then he laboriously climbed out of the hole, accepting a helping hand from me when I noticed him struggling.

He knelt there at the edge, staring down again, almost like he couldn't bring himself to cover the body in filthy dirt. But after a few minutes, he reached over and picked up a handful, drizzling it down into the grave and over the body of his 'boy'. After that, he began taking scoops of dirt with both hands and gently dropping them in, one by one.

"Help me," was the only thing he said, his voice quiet and distant.

Gladly, I knelt on the opposite side of the grave and followed my partner's example, scooping dirt into both hands and gently letting it fall into the grave. It was hours until it was finished, but I ignored the desire to eat and rest, determined to help Endri say goodbye to his friend…maybe his last friend. Whoever Moorlan was, I was glad for him because without him, I never would have known this new side of Endri. And I'd have been missing out on a lot.

When the last handful of dirt was patted down, Endri sank back onto his butt and sighed with fatigue. I did about the same, glad the job was finally finished and looking forward to some rest and a warm meal.

I looked up at my partner, wondering if he was ready to head back inside now. He was fishing through his pocket and a moment later produced something that I didn't get a good look at. He twisted it through his fingers for a moment, staring at it as though contemplating some important decision. A few minutes later, he leaned forward a little and extended his hand over the grave, the object fisted against his palm. He twitched it at me a few times, and when I got the message, I reached out, palm up, awaiting him to drop whatever it was into my hand.

It was a ring. A beautifully ornate, and very old ring. But it shined like new. There was an oval-shaped stone in the center, blue as the blue of a flame. Surrounding it were smaller, round stones of green, emeralds, if I wasn't mistaken. The ring itself was silver and carved with such minute detail, it could only have been done under a microscope with precise instruments. It wasn't all that big either, maybe a centimeter at it's widest point. It was simply beautiful, and I told Endri so.

He smiled softly at me, nodding. "It's all I have left," he said, tipping his head to look down at the grave we both sat astride. He looked back at me. "I want you to have it."

Surprised, I looked up at him, mouth falling open a little. "What? Are you serious?" He nodded and I stared at the ring with wide eyes before looking back up. "Oh, no, Endri, I can't. You said yourself it's all you have left. I won't take that from you." I held it back over for him to take.

But Endri just waved a hand at me, wordlessly saying for me to keep it. "Might as well have the last two things of value to me in the same place, Bennington. Saves time and headaches. You don't have to wear it. Just…keep it."

Last two things of…? Oh…

Awestruck, I fisted my hand around the olden ring and held it against my chest. "Thank you."

My partner only smiled in return, nodding once. He stood then, and I followed suit, repressing the grunt I wanted to voice as my joints ached in protest of the movement. Before he could walk off, I went up to him, quickly ducking my head and wrapping him in a strong hug. A moment later, and he was following suit. Another event to mark on my internal calendar: Endri hugged me four times in the space of two days. Earth-shattering.

He patted me on the back, and turned us both back to the house, leaving a silent but loved grave behind.

And for just a moment, just a fraction of a second, I had to wonder…would Endri do that for **me** someday?


End file.
